


Should We Cover Up Your Circuits?

by spriteulli



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Possible Spoilers, Robotics Center, Shaun is briefly mentioned, Synthetic Retention Bureau (SRB)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spriteulli/pseuds/spriteulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frost discusses the possibility of modifying Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, possible spoilers. If you have not met Father from the Institute, yet, you may not want to read. Not really a spoiler in here, but...read with discretion?  
> 

Hunting for the Eddie Winter tapes have proven difficult, taxing, and very dangerous. It meant hacking into or accessing lots of terminals, something not really within Frost’s level of expertise. Most of the time she just tells Nick to hack it for her, but…the teenage-like smugness she feels when Nick compliments her is pretty great too. 

It turns out, they've become much closer than she originally anticipated. So much time spent on the roads discovering all the police stations took weeks. To be honest, Frost was curious about Nick’s physical state of affairs. Since he was thrown away by the institute, he doesn't have access to tools to fix his body. There are gaps where his “skin” should be. Circuits naked. His body looked like it was falling apart.

She looks over to him. They were heading toward the East Boston Police Station for one of the holotapes. As usual, he was a few steps behind her, always conscientious of their surroundings. Recently, Frost created alliance with The Institute - something Nick wasn't all too fond of, as a matter of fact. Sure, there were some ethical issues she had problems with. For instance, the debate regarding whether or not synths have free will. They're escaping because they want a different life, and they're making efforts to hide in order to maintain their freedom. What about it doesn't describe the actions of a sentient being?

When Shaun met her atop the roof of the CIT ruins, their conversation almost made a turn for the uncivil. Even though she agreed to cooperate with them, by retrieving the escaped synths in The Battle for Bunker Hill, she didn't keep her opinion withheld. They had free will, and they wanted a life, but Father didn't agree.

The conflict: this was also a chance for her to know her son. Good or bad. Maybe, she could change his mind.

“Looks like you've got some questions,” he said with humor when their eyes met. “Is there something you need?”

Frost immediately jerks, and straightens herself upright, eyes bugged. Flustered, she quickly stammered out, “O-oh uh, yeah. Sorry, didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking.”

“Yeah?” He inquired. She unmistakably saw a smirk grace his lips before disappearing. She swooned internally.

“Yeah, we’ve gotten closer and all, so I was wondering - this is a pretty personal question,” Frost disclaimed. 

“Uh-huh.”

“Have you ever thought about getting an upgrade? Modifying yourself. Making yourself stronger, or perhaps just patching yourself up to cover your circuits?” Without pace, she stuttered and stopped between words, unsure of the reaction she would be met with. What right does she have to even ask that kind of question?

“Ah, yeah. ‘Course I have,” he replied. So nonchalant. “But there ain't many places that have replacement or spare parts for a second gen synth like me.”

“Well, we can do that, you know,” Frost noted optimistically, voice a tad higher. Now that I'm with The Institute, we can find some ways to patch you up.”

His face furrowed, almost irritated. Valentine contemplated the thought, however, before speaking. “You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. What's going on with making a decision like that anyways? Does this conversation have anythin’ to do with it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash Frost witnesses Nick in all his glory.

As quickly as her excitement had appeared, it was replaced by embarrassment. “Sure...” She paused, her eyes inquiring his woefully. “-...but you know exactly why, Nick.”

It occurred to him as soon as he asked, but it was too late. The hurt was so transparent in her eyes. So honest. He’s been her partner in crime long enough. Perhaps he's become too comfortable, letting words slip just like that.

“Look, I'm sorry. I did know I just…it caught me by surprise. The Institute doesn't necessarily have the best reputation in the Commonwealth.” His skeletal hand makes its way to the back of his neck, a tick when he trapped himself in a tough spot.

She was exasperated. The conversation was meant with good intentions and now it was becoming Frost-centric, and redundant. “I know. I know that.” She heaved a sigh. “My point is: I can help you. I _want_ to help you.”

The both of them have discussed his individuality and his free will. When Frost was in Diamond City, she made a spontaneous trip the education center. There, she met Ms. Edna and they discussed matters of love. Frost knew exactly who she was talking about. And, as long as there was love, it could conquer the differences.

Nick thought, ‘ _Now, this dame ain't half bad_.’ He decided, then, that it was a good time as any to disclose more information about himself. Over time, he has learned so much about her life, the past, and witnessing this Woman Out of Time barreling through adversities to find her son. Meanwhile, she was discovering herself - honing her skills as a marksman, and making a steps toward change. Mostly positive changes. Nick wasn't sure how aware she was of her impact on others as she stumbled across the Commonwealth. Frost didn't always know where she was going or what she was doing, but she was gradually creating a place for herself. Truth of the matter is, she had a surprising amount of tenacity and courage. It wasn't without the not-so-rare moments of paralyzing fear, especially when she had to face feral ghouls. She despised them the most because, fuck, they were scary as hell!

When they set out to find Kellogg, he didn’t expect to see the amount of grief and raw anger so clear and unhinged. The expression as Frost stood there, face-to-face, with him was...chilling, and telling of all she concealed. It was as if the person in front of him had completely changed. She didn’t speak as they worked their way toward the room. Only as they stood over his tattered remains was there a soft murmur from her direction. “You could have done so much good in this world. If only you had taken a step back earlier… you and I may still have our families.”[1]

The two of them, have gone through a lot, and now? She was helping him find Eddie Winter’s holotapes. The look of pity in her eyes when he told him about Jenny, and Nick knew Frost was empathizing. Without wavering, his request - his plea - was accepted. Anything that didn’t require immediate attention was dropped. And, despite it all, the board still didn’t seem balanced. Frost knew how he came to, and the life as a wanderer before he made it to Diamond City. His memories, his personality, were scanned from the brain of a cop who volunteered for an experiment before the war. Valentine wasn't sure why they picked a cop instead of, perhaps, some math genius or a bioengineer. He figured that's probably the reason they threw him out in the first place. She consoled him, not that he needed it. She treated him like he was human, like he was his own person. Frost _believed_ he was his own person. He recalled her saying that the cop back then is no longer alive, he and Nick were completely different individuals. He may have been implanted with a personality but this was his own life - he was leading his own life.

That's a matter up for debate. He still struggles with it. Perhaps the cop back then was living through him, and Nick was just a vessel? But, if he's having these thoughts, wouldn't that then be somewhat contradictory? Whatever it may be, he knew he wasn't completely free. Not yet.

“Nick? Hey Nick?” She waved hands in front of him, concerned. “Alright, I'm sorry, okay?. Let's not talk about this again. I didn't realize …-”

A kiss above her right eyebrow stopped any words from following. He wrapped his left hand around the nape of her neck and sighed, chin resting at the top of her head. “Ash,” he whispered. “I’m not gonna to lie to you. Since you told me about the alliance with The Institute, I've thought about it. It’s crossed my mind more often than I would care to admit.”

Valentine paused. Frost shuffled closer.

“I want to, but would they even want to help? This is the organization of people snatchers we're talking about. Ruthless bunch of folks they are.”

“Right,” she dug her face into his chest and shook her head. “I don't necessarily disagree with you, but I'm not asking you to choose a side either, Nick.”

Things were shaky and she remained as neutral as possible. Choosing a side, or sides, was inevitable, and she was dabbling in all three factions. Remaining loyal to the minutemen was a no-brainer. They were good people, and mostly neutral, save for the suspicion of the Institute. Before it got to the point where a decision was required, she might as well use the resources available while she can.

Frost was compelled to join The Institute because of Shaun, even if he seemed a bit misguided and, perhaps, even brainwashed. The Railroad was too idealistic, but their hearts in the right place. She hasn’t invested much time or effort into them yet. Though she believed in the reasons behind their actions, she couldn’t foresee an end to the struggle and strife. By freeing synths, they weren’t addressing the cause of the problem in the first place. Which brings it back to the Institute, if only she could change it topside down, perhaps it could solve that problem from the root of it all. Now, the Brotherhood of Steel was interesting, and she wasn’t quite sure why she decided to go forward, eventually being honored as a Knight. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t necessarily the worst she’s ever been through considering all that has happened so far. She recalls her time with Danse, and the conviction he possessed was inspiring and motivating. It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes, either.

No. Everything was too black and white. It didn’t make sense. No grey area? According to each group, civil and tactful methods were first implemented, but how quickly were those ideas tossed out to be replaced by domination?

“If you want to know, the Institute’s Robotics Center has an area I would like you to see. I’m not exactly sure how they would begin, but I know that one of the scientists there would love to speak with you,” she began. “His name is Alan Binet.”

Still hesitant. “I don’t know how you’re getting me in there, but alright. I’m ready when you are.”

.

It took some maneuvering and her notorious charisma to convince Allie Filmore and Justin Ayo that letting another outsider in was a good idea, after speaking with Shaun, that is. Frankly, neither Ayo nor Filmore thought it was a good idea. Ayo blabbered on and on about Frost using her position to take advantage of them. The Institute was well-known for their impassible forces for a reason. Rigorous and very strict protocols ensured the secrecy of their base and kept all of them safe. Not too surprisingly, Father remained rather ambivalent about the issue as he sat in the director’s chair overseeing the conversation.

“We cannot keep letting outsiders in willy-nilly! What will the Commonwealth begin to think - that we’ve gotten soft? We are no charity!” Ayo paced about the meeting room, arms waving. Face flush with hostile disbelief.

“I believe that is enough, Doctor Ayo. Your insubordinate tone denotes a deplorable lack of compassion and discipline[2].” Shaun warned, his voice sturdy and unwavering. “My mother is well aware of the consequences, if something were to go wrong.”

Alan Binet steps in from his position in front of the doorway of the meeting room, hoping to intervene before the ‘conversation’ dragged on much further. He was more than happy to assist Frost, and more so that he could witness her concern for a synth - an observation overlooked by the other scientists. He could recognize that look anywhere[3]. “I would happily meet your friend, Ms. Frost. I’ll meet you both in the Robotics facility. There, we can discuss the details of the operation.”

The meeting didn’t take place until a few days later in order to avoid Ayo’s scrutiny. As long as he wasn’t nearby, the process would go smoothly. No disruption. No fussing. She swore that that man had some sort of personal vendetta against her. As far as Frost was concerned, the Synth Retention Bureau (SRB) didn’t pose a threat. Even if Ayo did decide to challenge her...well, let’s just say, he wouldn’t be able to carry out the plan in the first place[4].

“Oh, boy. I don’t know about this.” Nick took a few steps backward toward the entrance. For the first time, he was witnessing the creation of third generation synths. “This is insane! This is what you had in mind?”

“Nick, just listen. Alan is going to recode the process - he’s got it figured it.” Frost grabbed his arm with a gentle grip. “I’m not going to force you, but you have to trust me.”

Her words seemed to put him a bit more at ease, but he remained tense. For the time being, it was just the three of them. Binet worked away at the nearby terminal that controlled the manufacturing process, his back turned. Quickly, before anyone could see, Frost planted a chaste kiss on his lips, and smiled. To reassure him.

“I, uh...care about you. I took every precautionary steps necessary to assure your safety. I even accessed his logs and history.” She paused and searched his eyes. “I’m not going to lose you.”

“Alright! Let’s get to it.” Binet whipped around with outstretched arms. To keep the process as transparent as possible, he explained the procedure. “I’m going to open you up and patch some things. You will be conscious the entire time, so any slight tingling sensations should be normal. Let me know if anything gets too fuzzy. I will then attach you to one of those circular platform; there, I will restore the integrity of your skeleton by incorporating our current formula - to fill in the gaps, of course. I understand you want to keep as much of your original self as possible. The platform will then transfer you the next station, reinforcing your body with muscle. There will be a very… um, minor electroshock applied to you, but it will not affect your circuits - just the muscles! Finally, you will be dipped into a bath - that’s where your new skin will come together - coating your entirety. You won’t feel a thing. Any questions?”

“This sounds like a horror film,” Nick stated plainly, deadpan.

“Alright, then. Go ahead and take a seat there.” Binet said, pointing to the chair in front of him. “I’ll get right to it.”

An odd sensation overwhelmed her as she watched Doctor Binet opened Valentine in half. Eyes scanning, Frost noticed that a majority of his skeletal structure was rusty. Most of his circuits were still in-tact, surprisingly, given what she’s put him through on the field. And she couldn’t help but notice the details the creators placed into his facial structure to make him look so similar to the...original Nick Valentine. Wondering - why they would allocate their resources and efforts into making somebody only to throw them away? Were there initial intentions different? All the tools he was using were completely foreign to her, and Frost didn’t attempt to identify them based off of what she has seen around the labs.

Buzzing, clicking, snapping, the flickering of sparks.

It was a few hours before Alan finished replacing his network, and stepped back. Watching him work was like watching a doctor perform a surgery. Almost hypnotizing.

“How are you feeling, Detective?” He asked, optimistically. “That wasn’t too bad, right?”

“Suffice to say, Doc, you’re a genius.” Valentine looked down at himself, delighted. “I feel like a new man.”

Binet laughed, abashed, rubbing at his receding hairline. He walked toward one of the machines. “Now, now. Don’t go complimenting me yet. You have yet to see the resolution of this all. Go ahead and step up here. It will automatically fasten you, so don’t be alarmed.”

Once Nick was situated, the doctor hurried back to his terminal and typed away. “Alright. Starting.”

Completely awestruck, Frost soaked everything in. Not the first time she’s seen this system go to work, but it still amazes how far technology has come since 2077. Giant needles rotated and spun, applying pressure to very particular sections of the body. The speed at which the muscles were connecting together and onto his bones. And the first time those very muscles twitched once they were activated. The doctor lied when he said it was a minor shock - she could see Nick seething and holding in curses. As the platform descended into the bath of the bubbling orange concoction, her breath hitched. She knew he would emerge in a minute, but the fear of something going wrong….

The platform lifted, without Nick, but she waited. Binet was absolutely calm, smiling very proudly in fact. Much like the emergence of a beautiful woman in a Pantene commercial[5], he sat up and stayed there for a while - blinking furiously. His eyes were the same fluorescent yellow hue. The doctor understood.

Frost tilted her head when he finally got up and ogled Valentine, up and down. Grinning, she piped up:

“You look better than I imagined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superscript 1: About the italicized speech here. SS doesn't say it in-game, but I thought it would be extremely relevant considering Kellogg's past. Sad, really.  
> Superscript 2: I laughed my ass off when I heard Shaun say something along the lines to Ayo. I think it was Ayo...I'm going to pretend it's Ayo because I hate his guts.  
> Superscript 3: I'm not 100% about how Binet feels about love between synths, but I can take a guess from the quest related to him.  
> Superscript 4: Not a spoiler.  
> Superscript 5: I needed some humor. Not lore friendly, unfortunately. 
> 
> So I got really into Nick and SS' relationship. I left out a few details of their interaction relative to in-game experience. And, I made this fic because I wanted Nick to look a bit more human and, you know, some "junk in the front trunk" if you catch my drift.......yup, I mean sex potential since androids (at least the first and second gen) don’t have genitalia. I don’t know about Coursers and third gen. The slight giveaway though, is the fact that when 3rd gen synths are created they emerge with underwear. Wink. Let our minds roam~
> 
> Also, their relationship is a slow burner...because I am not confident in my smut writing. There’s not a lot of context for their relationship in this fic, but I will provide that in later fics, perhaps!
> 
> Fun Fact! I thought about naming this All My Circuits LOL.

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter project - 2 chapters at most, I think. I would appreciate feedback to improve as a writer. Thank you. 
> 
> Rating: May increase within the next chapter.
> 
> This has not been proof-read. And I realized afterward that this story seems a bit rushed. I'll fix that in the next chapter.


End file.
